Need for Speed
by Li's lil cherry blossom
Summary: “Girls can have nothing to do with sports, its the rules!” “Well then I’ll break the rules." “Sakura you can’t break the rules, there’s no way to get away from them, they will catch up to you.” “Not if I can out race them on my bike!" SS I am starting th
1. Prologue

Alright, here's the deal… 

I published this fanfic once before. I took it off because I was not updating it. Since summer is coming up and I feel a little bit more in a writing mood right now, I am writing more chapters for this story. I am sorry for those of you who have to start over now and for those of you who have not read this yet, please enjoy. I want to try and update this every one to two weeks. Even though it is summer, starting at 8:30 am tomorrow for me, I have summer classes and Marching Band, this year I am a section leader so I have to spend a whole lot of time up there after summer classes. And I am a senior, A SENIOR, WHOO! So I'll be busy doing college work. That's all now enjoy the republished Need for Speed.

Disclaimer: "Say it." "No." "Say it!" "No!" "SAY IT!" "FINE! I. don't.. own ...CCS. THERE YA HAPPY!" "Yes, thank you."

Need for Speed

By: Li's lil cherry blossom

Prologue:

-BANG-

"And they're off"

The noises from the race track made every boys feet turn and head its way.

It also made one girl turn her feet and run as fast as possible to the hole in the gate.

The chain link fence rattled as the boys and girl climbed through the hole.

It was like this ever time they held a race there. They would sneak in get caught and she would get in big trouble. But a chance to see the motorcycles up close was worth every harsh word thrown her way.

"Hey Sakura check that one out!" A boy with black hair and blue eyes pointed toward a red motorcycle.

"It's the new model. I wish I could ride it. It would be great to feel the wind on your face, everything flying past you because you're flying too!" The little boy wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

"Yea, I wish I could ride it too." Sakura said quietly.

The little boy turned his head to Sakura and quickly pulled her away. When they were at least 50 feet away from everyone else he started to talk.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you not to say you like motorcycles out loud?"

"But Jacob." She was cut off abruptly by Jacob.

"Sakura you know what they would do if they found out you liked motorcycles!"

"I don't care! I don't care if I am a girl! They can just get over it!" She argued wisely for a nine year old.

"Exactly Sakura, you are a girl and you know that girls aren't supposed to have anything to do with any kind of sports! If they found out you could be in real big trouble! You have to do what the law says, its the rules!

"Well then I'll break the rules!"

"Sakura you can't break the rules, there's no way to get away from them no matter if you yell, scream, or run away they will catch up to you."

"Not if I can out race them on my bike!"

+

There you go. The prologue for Need for Speed. Since my first five chapters are pretty small I might up date faster then planned, maybe.

Li's lil cherry blossom


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilt Books

Sorry it took so long to update. I had to go out of town and didn't have the files with me. I GOT A CAR! Sorry just had to say that. Any way, I just finished chapter seven so I'm going to start working on eight. I lost my original planning sheet so I'm trying to remember all of the story.

Thank you all that reviewed. When I took this fanfic off it had 50 reviews! I want to see if I can beat that really soon.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: "Clamp owns CCS!" "Do you know that took 4 years and thousands of dollars of therapy to say that."

& !&()

Need For Speed

Chapter 1: Don't Cry Over Spilt Books

(($#((&$$)&P&)

"Hey Sakura class is over." A girl poked Sakura in the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming again." Another girl answered for her.

"Come on we need to get home." The first girl told her.

"I'm going to go the library today guys" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"What is with you and the library? I swear if the world was blowing up you would be in that stupid library reading something." The two girls began talking to each other

"What I don't seem to understand is with all that time she reads at the library how come her grades are so low?"

"I'll see you guys later ok." Sakura walked out of the class room and got her stuff from her locker. She quickly threw her stuff in her bag and headed out the front door.

"Crap!" It was raining out side and she had to walk the four blocks to get to the library.

She took off running and stooped at each corner stand under something, so she could breath. Eventually she made it to the library, almost entirely soaked though. She walked in and head to the bathroom. She came prepared for the weather, and changed into a shirt and jeans. After pulling her soaked hair back she stuffed her other clothes into a bag and threw them in her backpack. She pushed the door open and walked toward the front desk. The librarian had know her pretty well over the years. Sakura has been coming here since she was ten.

"Afternoon Sakura, how are you?" The kind old lady asked.

"Afternoon Mrs. Tawa. I'm fine, and you?" Sakura replied kindly back.

"I'm just great, thank you."

"Are any of the rooms open?"

"No dear I didn't think you were coming today so had all the private rooms filled. Sorry."

Sakura smiled and replied. "Don't worry I'll just find a table back in the back where no one goes."

"Sakura you might need to do that for a few weeks. The library is holding some conference and after today they're booked for a while." Mrs. Tawa looked sorry at Sakura.

"Hey no problem, I'll just keep my little table cornered off so that it'll be like my own private room."

With that Sakura waved at her and headed to the back area. Sakura set her stuff down and made her way toward her favorite section in the whole library. She reached the section and checked to see if anyone was looking. Quickly she picked out a few books and stuck them in an empty tote bag she had been carrying. When she closed the bag she checked to make sure no one was looking again and went down stairs.

When Sakura made it back to her table she sat in the far corner so no one could see what she was reading. She took one book at a time out and read quickly. After many years of reading she could finish books in under an hour, and still have read every single word that was in the book.

After finishing her book she looked up and lent her head back on the chair, to give her eyes some rest. When she looked up though there was someone in the section her books come from. No one really goes to this section, unless they are doing a report or something, because not many have a very high interest in it. She for sure wasn't allowed in that section at all, but that wouldn't stop her. No one could stop her from her dreams, no matter if it was against the law, like it was, to read what she was reading, because she was a girl, to like what she liked, because she was a girl, and to dream what she dreamed, because she was a girl, no one was going to stop her.

Sakura stared at the man's back for quite a while until he moved then she averted her eyes quickly and put her book back in its bag.

'Man that guy looks hot!'

Now normally this isn't what first crosses Sakura's mind. Her first thought would have been something like, 'Crap that means I'll have to be more careful.' or, 'I hope he doesn't look down here and see what I am reading. He might turn me in.' But no, the first thing to cross her mind is, 'Man that guy looks hot!'

Sakura was lost in her thoughts when she heard a chair being pulled out at the end of the table. She looked towards the noise and there he was. The man from upstairs, that was in her favorite section, came down here and sat at her table. Sakura took a good look at the man before she looked away again. He had chocolate messy hair and gorgeous amber eyes that read almost as fast as she does. You could tell he was tall and in real good shape. But the thing that intrigued her most was what was sitting next to him. A motorcycle helmet. The guy had a motorcycle. That's why he's reading about motorcycle repair.

Sakura got up and put her stuff up and headed toward the motorcycle section to put the books she was reading up. She couldn't sit there with that guy at the other end of the table. She didn't know if it was cause he was distracting because of his looks or because she was this close to being by someone who had a motorcycle. She reached the end of the table and failed to notice the guys bag sitting on the floor. She tripped sending the books she had all over the floor. The guy caught her before she hit but she didn't care. She had to get her books up before he saw what they are and got her in trouble.

"Are you ok?" He asked still holding on to her.

"I'm fine thanks." She quickly got out of his grasp, blushing head to toe, and scrambled to get the books up.

"Here let me help." The guy offered and bent over.

"NO, no, no I got it!" She quickly said picking the books up.

The guy saw the last book she hadn't picked up yet, "Motorcycle Racing: From Go To The Finish Line" by Adon Strepto. Sakura looked around the floor for her last book and with horror she found it in the guys hands. He held it out to her and looked at her seriously. His eyes softened and he sat back down, picking up his book to read again like it never happened. Sakura took off thanking God that he didn't tell on her.

!#&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&

Was it interesting at all? If it isn't obvious already, you'll know who the guy is in about five chapters. See you next week! My birthday is on next Wednesday. I'll be 17! Wish me a happy b-day!

Please review.


	3. Flight after Fright

I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to get this chapter posted. I have been so busy.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. And thanks for wishing me a happy b-day! 17!

Here's the story.

**Need For Speed**

**Chapter 2: **

Flight after Fright

Sakura walked home as fast as possible.

'That was too close!'

Sakura's heart raced. She couldn't believe what was happening. Not once in her life had she been caught.

Ok there was that once.

Flashback

Sakura sat beside a cliff, away from everyone, in secret.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Reading Jacob."

Jacob takes the book from her hands and throws it over the cliff.

"JACOB? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THAT STUFF!"

"Why Jacob? Every time I do something having to do with motorcycles you yell at me and tell me not to do it!"

"I've told you before that you are not supposed to have anything to do with that because its against the rules!"

"Why is it against the rules Jacob?"

"I don't know. It has always been that way Sakura."

He turned slightly away from her. She looked at him and she quickly stood up.

"But I've seen pictures!"

"What!" He turned around and was fully facing her.

"Pictures! In books, papers, I've read about it too! Girls used to do just as much as the men! They even did some sports different then men's! Girls used to be allowed to play sports. If girls raced then, I should race now!"

"Sakura it doesn't matter if they raced then! You can't race now!"

"But why.?"

"I don't know. They won't tell us. No one here knows. Girls don't do sports, that's just how it is."

"This bites."

End of Flashback

She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"I'm home!"

No one answered.

Walking toward the kitchen she found a note telling her where her father was.

Sakura-

Working late tonight, be home when you wake up.

Dad

'Oh well.'

Sakura grabbed a soda and a bag of cookies, taking them with her as she headed up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door she threw her bag on the white carpeted floor.

Sitting on her light pink bed she began thinking about the events at the library.

'Why did that guy let me go? I know by the first look he gave me he knows the rules.'

Opening her soda, she thought back to the second look he gave her.

'His eyes, something about them, before he sat down, what was it?'

She opened her cookies and shoved one in her mouth. Then it dawned on her.

'He was AMUSED! He knew what he could do and when he thought about it he thought it was AMUSING!'

Sakura sat in fear of what this guy was going to do.

'So he thought that was amusing, but does that mean he's going to turn me in?'

Deciding to push it aside and move on Sakura grabbed her bag and started her home work.

Eventually she ate some dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

Sakura headed to the library after school. This guy wasn't going to make her stay home. If she was already risking her butt to study and read this stuff then she wasn't going to worry to much about some guy.

She came in the front door and went past the librarian waving quickly. Picking a few books she wanted she shoved them in her bag and went down stairs. Sitting in the same spot as yesterday she started to read, glancing up every once and a while.

After finishing her first book she looked out the window. It was already dark. She decided that she would stay a little longer then go home. Picking up another book she heard a chair drag across the floor as it was being pulled out from under the table. Looking up she saw the same guy from yesterday.

He had a few books beside him on the table and his helmet.

'What is he doing just getting here this late? The library closes in an hour.'

Putting the book up to block her face she stared at him over the top. After about five minutes the guy looked at her and she quickly looked down. Deciding this was when she should leave she gathered her things and walked past him. He stared at her the whole time.

She put the books back and when she looked over the railing to see if he was still there he was gone. Heading back down stairs she saw the guy at the front door. Gathering her courage she walked past him waving bye to the librarian. Once outside she quickly walked down the side walk. Stopping to see if the guy was following her she saw him get on his bike and turn it on. Sighing she turned the corner ready to get home. Suddenly she heard a bike zooming past her and she saw the same guy looking at her till he turned the corner.

'That guy is creeping me out.'

For the next week it went about the same every day. When Sakura got to the library she would get her books and start to read. Some time, different every day, the guy would show up and sit in the same spot, reading about motorcycles.

A week after Sakura's first encounter with the guy she got to her spot and saw something sitting in her chair. Looking around to see if someone left it here by accident, she picked up the package. On the front was a small note:

To: Motorcycle Girl

This should have enough in it to keep you busy. Don't worry I don't plan on telling anyone about you, for now. Keep the book. Lets just say that its your reward from me for having the guts to like this stuff.

Motorcycle Guy

Sakura read the note over and over again until it clicked that the guy she saw was giving her a motorcycle book. Opening the package she saw a huge book about motorcycles, everything from types of motorcycles to how to fix engines was in the book. She smiled.

'Maybe this guy isn't too bad after all.'

Later when she had finished the chapter about the best type of bikes for racing in her new book she saw the guy sitting there reading. Putting her stuff up she took out a piece of paper and started writing. Getting up she walked past the guy and smoothly slid the paper to the end of the table. The guy looked at the paper and smiled.

The names Sakura

And thanks for the book.

Leaving, she too smiled.

'I think I might just have a new friend.'

I hope everyone liked it. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'll post the next one soon.

Li's lil cherry blossom


	4. A Look and Dinner for Three

I am so sorry for not being able to get this up sooner. I just got my driver's license this past week! Anyway I've been really busy the past two weeks and haven't been able to get on the computer. Here's chap 3. I hope you enjoy.

ATTENTION: Sakura is an only child in this fic.

**Need For Speed: **

Chapter 3:

A Look and Dinner for Three

Through out the next day Sakura thought about the "Motorcycle Guy". She was extremely happy the guy had decided not to turn her in.

When the end of the school day rolled around Sakura couldn't wait to get to the library. The bell rang and she gathered her things and left.

Walking out of the gate, she waited to cross the street. Checking her watch she quickly looked up at the sound of an engine. She looked to her right to follow him as he went by, she saw him turn and look at her.

"Did you see that!"

"Wow, that guy was fast!"

"That guy looked right at me!"

"No he didn't he looked at me!"

"No he looked at me I'm the most beautiful girl here!"

"Did you see his bike? It's a new model!"

"Yeah! Only the racers get to ride those!"

On her way to the library Sakura quietly held herself higher then the other girls at school.

'You guys fight over who he looked at, while me and him see at each other everyday!'

When Sakura got there she saw the guys motorcycle sitting out front. When she got inside the librarian told her that the guy was here and was wondering if she came everyday.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were here depending on the weather."

"Thanks! See ya later!"

Sakura headed back to her seat. As she turned the corner she saw the guy sitting there with a pile of books. Deciding that she didn't have to go up stairs, she walked over, took a book off his stack, and went to her seat.

The guy looked up at her as she walked off. She sat and smiled at him then began reading.

Over the next few hours they sat in silence, reading, enjoying each others company.

Setting her book down for a second Sakura looked at her watch. Suddenly she stood up knocking the book to the floor. She picked it up and sat it on the guy's stack of books as she raced out of the library.

'CRAP! CRAP! I'm late for dinner!'

Sakura rushed home, seeing her dad's car in the drive way she sped up. Bursting through the front door she threw her bag down and went into the living room.

"DAD I'M HO—" Sakura stooped abruptly.

"Sakura you're home. Please come over here. I'd like you to meet someone."

Sakura looked at the woman standing with her father. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was low cut and short. Her father was 45 and this woman looked like she was 35.

'Dad hasn't said why she's here. Maybe she's a newbie at work and Dad invited her to dinner.'

"Hello." Sakura looked at her father.

"Dear this is Ms. Athi."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Athi."

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Ms. Athi will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Oh, ok. Let me get it ready."

"Let me help you Sakura." Ms. Athi walked toward the kitchen.

"Al...right..."

As Ms. Athi walked into the kitchen Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, held on to Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, be nice to her, okay?"

Sakura looked at her father. He had a look of peace on his face.

'Crap I hate it when he does that!'

"Sakura?"

"I promise."

Sakura left the room and went into the kitchen. She headed toward the counter, plugging in the rice cooker she turned the stove on and got a pot out of the cabinet.

"So Sakura, what kinds of things do you like?"

Sakura stopped then started to work again. Opening the refrigerator she gave the woman her answer.

"... Reading, the wind, a lot of things I guess. You?"

"Family, work. Everything."

"That's nice."

Sakura continued her work quietly. Almost done with the food she headed to her room to freshen up. Changing her shirt, she was tempted to just escape the waiting catastrophe down stairs by jumping out of the window.

"Just calm down Sakura. You'll be fine. Just get this over with, then make up some excuse to leave.

Heading down stairs she quietly gathered the food and placed it on the table.

"Thank you Sakura."

"No problem Dad." She sat down beside her father and across Ms. Athi.

Through out the dinner she watched her father and Ms. Athi discuss in length what happened at work. Being of no interest to her she thought about the book upstairs, hidden under a floor board beneath her bed.

Getting up, she grabbed her cup to refill it with some water. She returned to the dinning room.

She stopped, observing what her father and Ms. Athi were doing.

'Maybe it won't be too bad. Nothing has happened yet.'

That's when the zillions of brain cells in her skull decided to review what was just recently passed through her brain.

"Oh my...

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

I've been writing a lot for the up coming chapters. Sorry again that it's taken so long. I will try to get chapter 4 up faster then this.

Li's lil cherry blossom


End file.
